Broken Sound
by frayed1989
Summary: When Buffy breaks it off with Spike, it takes him to a place he thought he'd never go. Use of Broken Sound by NFG


Broken Sound  
  
Spike walked along the grounds of the cemetery, watching the stars dance above him as he moved towards his crypt to conceal his broken heart. His hands were stuffed in his leather jackets pockets as he looked down, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. He walked slowly as if hoping she would run up from behind him and tell him that she loved him. But he knew in the pit of his unbeating heart that it would not be.  
  
I wake up something more then what I'm supposed to be  
  
Something more than I have meant to show  
  
How was I supposed to know  
  
Buffy wiped her tears away as she looked out the window of her room. "Buffy, are you ok?" asked her sister from behind her. Buffy turned to her and nodded. Dawn sighed and left. Buffy hadn't meant to hurt him. No she had. She had meant to hurt him, 'cause she knew one day it would end, it would end hard. It would come to the point that she would have to kill him, or him her. And she couldn't bear that.  
  
That I've wanted and waited?  
  
And I can be the one  
  
To show you that life's not simple enough  
  
Spike opened the door of his crypt hoping in his heart that she was there. She wasn't. He walked over to the coffin which he used as a bed. There laid her shirt which she had left. He picked it up and brought it to his nose, taking in the smell of her. Savoring the touch of the fabric but it was not warm. Not with the warmth from her body. It would never be.  
  
And I can be the one  
  
To tell you I've held this back to long  
  
Buffy curled up into a ball under her covers. The feel of the bed was different to what she had been used to. It had been a while. But tonight she would not feel the weight of his body. The touch of his cold skin. The feel of his arm as he held her throughout the night. Nor would she hear his sweet voice as he talked to her with sweet words. She would never see the life that shown through his bright blue eyes. She would never be with him, no matter how much she loved him.  
  
And my heart aches...  
  
And I can be the one  
  
These feelings I've held inside for you  
  
To show you that life's not simple enough  
  
How long would he have to wait till the world ended? How long would he have to wait till she ended his pain? How long would it be till he saw the stake plummet into his unbeating heart? How long would it be before he would end his own life by stepping out into the sun or burning on a cross? He didn't know. He looked to the window. Sun rise was just coming among the hill, the rays of light just touching the edges of the town. He rose from his spot and opened his door. He stepped out from his sanctuary and out into the morning. He slouched down and leaned his back against the wall of his crypt. The sun began to rise over the town, spreading its light. Spike sat still crying, looking at the sky. He soon wouldn't have to wait anymore.  
  
And my heart aches...  
  
And I can be the one  
  
How can I stop the pain?  
  
Buffy ran across the street and down the next. The sun was just rising and she knew if she didn't reach his home, she would never see him again except in a pile of ash. The rocks and peices of glass scratched against her bare feet, cutting into her. Pain shot through her feet and legs but she carried on, not stopping.  
  
And I can be the one  
  
To show you life's not simple enough  
  
Spike's eye widened at the sight of her. She was running towards him. He could see the reflection of the sun in her tears. She was crying. She was crying for him. The sun stretched across the graveyard, hitting Spike in the heart. Just as he felt himself begin to burn, Buffy covered him from the sun. He began to cry as she held onto him.  
  
And I can be the one  
  
I've held this back to long  
  
Spike held Buffy's feet in his hands as he inspected the marks and cuts. "You shouldn't have Buffy. You shouldn't have to hurt youself for me." Buffy shook her head. "I deserved it. After what I did to you. William. I love you. I love you more then you'll ever know. I can't lose you William. If I do, I don't think I'll be able to go on." "I love you too Buffy. Love." Buffy smiled as she sat up. Spike sat next to her on his coffin. He held her in his arm as they watched the sun continue to rise, spreading light to every thing it touched.  
  
THE END  
  
(A/N: Has the use of Broken Sound by New Found Glory in it) 


End file.
